


update?

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameras, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Three days into the tour and Ricky is already asking everybody for updates pretty much all the time.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	update?

**Author's Note:**

> this makes more sense if you watch the miw tour recaps filmed by ricky on youtube

The European tour has kicked off recently, and so far, it’s been a blast. Ricky has been filming his videos for the tour recap since the very first day. It’s almost a tradition now. 

Three days into the tour and Ricky is already asking everybody for updates pretty much all the time. He’s either doing that, or he’s on his laptop doing  _ things _ . He’s a creative guy. He’s got to make his photos look great and edit films until they’re done. 

It’s early in the afternoon and the boys got out to go for a walk in Cologne. Ricky stayed in at the hotel, because he had stuff to work on, and so did Chris; Ricky doesn’t necessarily know why. He didn’t even wonder, to be honest, until Chris knocked on his door. 

“Hey,” Chris says, “What’s up? I didn’t feel like going out but now I’m bored. Wanna hang?” 

“Honestly I have things to do,” Ricky answers, walking back to his laptop on the desk. 

“I can just stay here,” Chris offers, and Ricky shrugs. 

Chris sits down on the bed, kicking his shoes off, a weak thud when they hit the floor. Ricky turns around to look at him: he’s relaxing, his body stretched on the bed, making it big just enough for his tall frame. Ricky grins amused at that, then turns back to the computer. Doing his things. Working on his videos. 

But then, then something comes to his mind. His amused smile returns on his lips and he gets up, grabs the camera, turns it on, and walks over to Chris. Chris looks at him with wide eyes, a concerned expression on his face. Ricky chuckles. 

“Update?” 

“Oh Rick,” Chris says, smiling himself. He pulls himself together. “It’s the third day of the tour, we’re in Germany right now. Skold is joining us tonight. So far so good. I’m in Ricky’s hotel room,” he says, and he grabs the camera from Ricky’s hands, taking him by surprise. Chris frames the whole room, the walls, the closet, the desk, Ricky’s dirty clothes thrown carelessly on the bed. “...And it looks like this.” 

Then he frames Ricky, and he rolls his eyes, giggling. 

“Give it back,” he says, reaching his hands to grasp it, but Chris doesn’t let go, he just keeps framing him. “Chris.” 

“Update?” Chris says, chuckling. Ricky sighs, a playful smile on his face. 

“Chris is in my fucking room and he’s pissing me off,” he says and Chris laughs. “Now give it back,” and finally he succeeds in prying it from Chris’s hands. He turns it off. 

“I fucking can’t with your updates,” Chris says, still chuckling. “I don’t know how to escape anymore. Every time you pull that thing out I go into fight or flight mode.” 

Ricky laughs. “It’s fun,” he says, looking down. “The fans wonder why you’re never there in the tour recaps. Gotta give them what they want,” he explains. 

“I’ll tell you something,” Chris says, his voice firmer than it was before. Less playful. Ricky watches him, intrigued. 

Chris sits down on the bed, eyes locked with Ricky’s. He watches him expectantly, standing in front of him. 

“I’ll eagerly give you more updates if you… if you let me do something,” Chris says, lowering his gaze at the second part of the sentence. Then he looks at Ricky again, a playful, sweet smile on his face. Ricky can’t help but smile back. 

“What is it?” he asks, sitting down slowly next to Chris, their eyes never disconnecting. 

Chris doesn’t speak. He just stares at Ricky for what feels like an hour, and Ricky’s face is beginning to flush. He smiles to try and soften the tension. 

Chris leans in. Chris leans in and Ricky is taken aback. He doesn’t withdraw though. One hand is placed on the bed behind him, propping up, the other unsure as to where it’s supposed to be. Chris is too close for him to think. 

His unsure hand settles in Chris’s hair when he finally kisses him, a shiver running down Ricky’s spine. For some reason it feels extremely tender. Chris’s kiss is slow at first, hesitating, but grows more confident by the second. It amazes Ricky, really, because he wouldn’t think Chris is someone who doesn’t go all the way right away. Yet here he is, holding back against Ricky’s lips. He grins at that. 

“What?” Chris asks, hot breath on Ricky’s bottom lip, his fingers brushing his cheek and chin. He smiles back. 

“Nothing,” Ricky answers, torn between wanting to tease Chris and just kissing him.  _ ¿ _ _ Por qué no los dos? _ “I just thought you’d be more… dominating,” he adds, and before an expression could even form on Chris’s face, Ricky’s kissing him again, harder this time. If Chris had anything to say back, he’ll never know. 

He does try to prove a point through his actions though, or at least it’s what Ricky thinks. He’s pushing him down on the bed, making him lie down, long toned body pressed against Ricky’s smaller one. 

“Like this?” Chris asks, and Ricky playfully bites his own lip. 

They make out some more, until making out is not enough and their cocks start aching. Chris pulls away, looks down at Ricky with heavy lidded eyes, lips swollen and parted. Ricky can feel his own pupils fucking dilate. 

“How far do we want to take this?” Chris asks softly, a poorly hidden hint of urgency in his voice. It’s lustful. 

“I can suck your cock,” Ricky offers, his hands rushing to fumble with Chris’s belt buckle. 

“Or. I can suck yours,” Chris says. Ricky stops and raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” he says, no other words forming in his brain. 

Chris lowers on Ricky’s body, his hands travelling from his chest to his hips. He undoes his jeans and pulls them down. He tugs at the hem of Ricky’s boxers when he gets to them, and Ricky lifts his head up to see what he’s doing. 

“Pull it out already,” he says. Chris laughs at him. 

“Was just admiring how pretty it looks…” he says, raising his eyes to meet Ricky’s gaze. 

“Dude. Give me a break,” Ricky says and it comes out more desperate than he intended. Chris only chuckles more. Ricky rolls his eyes. “C’mon.” 

Chris finally tugs the boxers down, and Ricky sighs quietly when his hard dick is set free.  _ Much better _ . Chris hums when he sees it, his hands grabbing it right away. Ricky closes his eyes. 

Chris is licking the underside of his cock with painful slowness. Ricky really wants to urge him on, but props up on his elbows instead, eyeing Chris and watching the way his tongue moves on his dick. 

“I wanna see your eyes,” Ricky says, and reaches his hand to tuck Chris’s hair behind his ear. Chris lifts his gaze and Ricky’s breath catches. In that very moment, he takes the head in. 

Ricky can’t help but moan, the lewd sight and the lewd sensations are too much for him to keep quiet. Chris hums again, moving his tongue around the tip, and then Ricky grabs a handful of his hair. Chris’s eyes close again as he takes more of him in and Ricky’s throat emits a deep sound. 

“Eyes,” he barely pants out, and Chris obliges, pretty brown eyes snapping open and looking directly into Ricky’s. He can feel his cock twitch in his mouth. Chris doesn’t relent, his mouth bobbing up and down on Ricky’s shaft, determined to make him come as soon as he can. Ricky can’t hold the sight anymore, his brow furrowing as he turns his head to the side. 

Chris puts his hand at the base of the cock, and starts stroking it, while his mouth is mostly preoccupied with the tip. He pumps it vehemently a couple of times, his mouth sucking, cheeks hollowing, and Ricky loses his mind. 

He comes with a feeble moan, spilling in Chris’s mouth. This is a scene he can’t miss. He looks down at Chris again, only to find him with lips agape and the lower half of his face covered in cum: his jaw drops at the sight. Then he collapses down on the bed on his back. 

Ricky’s still wrecked from coming so hard, and he barely reaches his hand when he notices Chris is moving towards his camera. He turns it on. 

“Hi, I’m Chris,” he says to the device, watching himself through the front camera screen. “And the update is that I just destroyed Ricky by sucking his dick. I’m here waiting for him to return the favor.” 

Ricky chuckles, then gets up and takes the camera from his bandmate’s hands. 

He’s under the impression he’s going to have to do much more editing than he thought. 


End file.
